Pensive Pansy
by aresse
Summary: Moi (avec un grand M), je suis belle, puissante et intelligente. Serpentard (évidemment ! ) et future femme de Draco Malfoy, je suis... (Qui a osé dire Mary-Sue ? ) Pansy Parkinson, bien sûr !


**Pensive Pansy**

Salut à tous ! Et nous voila repartis pour un deuxième one-shot qui doit encore sa publication à Niil/yuki... Merci merci merci ! Merci aussi à JKR qui me prête gracieusement son monde et ses persos (chui même pas sûre qu'elle soit au courant mais bon... lol) je ne recois donc évidemment pas d'argent pour pervertir sa grande oeuvre, et rien n'est à moi ... moi j'me fait juste payer en reviews :p A vot' bon coeur mesdames messieurs !

* * *

**POV Pansy :**

Salut! Moi, c'est Pansy Parkinson. Je me présente : 7ème année de Serpentard, la plus belle fille de Poudlard... J'ai des traits vraiment harmonieux, de longs cheveux bruns et une grâce innée. Mais surtout, j'ai un goût à toute épreuve.

Quoi! Vous ne me croyez pas? Pourtant, vous en avez l'exemple parfait avec mes vetêments d'aujourd'hui : une longue robe verte en soie typiquement Serpentard (classe et verte) agrémentée par de la dentelle rose aux manches et au col pour la touche féminine. Quant à la touche personnelle, j'ai un peu rétréci le bas afin de dévoiler mes sublimes chevilles...

Je suis sûre que c'est un détail choc dans ce genre qui finira par faire tomber l'amour de ma vie entre mes bras... J'y pense souvent. Lorsque j'en ai parlé pour la première fois à mes parents, assez tôt d'ailleurs, (je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Je suis une enfant précoce...Vous l'aviez sûrement remarqué) ils m'ont dit être persuadés que Draco Malfoy était fait pour moi (riche et de bonne famille... Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'amour comme ça, mais bon...)

Alors pour l'instant, il est mon prétendant en titre. Il en a de la chance quand même, vous ne trouvez pas? c'est un type vraiment beau et puis, c'est vrai qu'il impose le respect. Il est déjà sorti avec les trois quarts de Poudelard. Avec moi? Non, bien sur que non! Moi, je suis sa future femme, la mère de ses enfants, pas une petite copine de passage !

D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami... Et de toute façon, il n'y a personne d'assez bien pour ça à Poudelard : hors de question de sortir avec un Gryffondor, ou pire, un Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigles sont beaucoup trop sérieux, quant aux Serpentards, personne n'oserai : tout le monde sait que je suis la dulcinée de Draco Malfoy...

Il vont même jusqu'à faire semblant de ne pas être interressés, pour ne pas me tenter, ou s'attirer les foudres d'un Malfoy! Vous avez raison, ils sont très malins les Serpentards, heureusement que je le suis encore plus...

Bon, il est vrai qu'un jour Crabbe a essayé de me coincer dans un couloir, mais il était rond comme un tonneau, et puis Malfoy l'a vraiment tué le lendemain. Il a pris comme excuse que le wisky pur feu était à lui, mais je sais bien que c'était pour moi... Finalement, mes parents ont peut-être raison.

D'ailleurs, si vous reflechissez un peu, ça vous paraîtra évident à vous aussi : le fait qu'il sorte avec autant de filles montre bien son manque de confiance face à son seul et unique grand amour : Moi! Et même si il est parfois un peu sec avec moi, il me défend toujours. Je l'ai percé à jour : il a peur. Il retarde toujours le grand saut, et en attendant il ne veut pas que je crois qu'il reste avec moi juste à cause de sa famille... C'est trop mimi!

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je lui passe tout ? Et même je l'encourage dans cette voie? Et même si parfois c'est dur, (parce que ça l'est!) il me suffit de m'imaginer dans une longue robe blanche, dans une petite église, avec seulement Drakinou, moi et nos proches (un petit millier de personnes... Que les proches on a dit! Non mais, il faut rester raisonnable...) et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

J'ai déjà imaginé la scène dans les moindres détails, vous voulez que je vous raconte? Non! Mais pourquoi non? Ah, parce que je vais être en retard... Oh, c'est adorable de vous soucier de moi comme ça! Et bien, à bientôt alors, et ravie d'avoir fait votre conaissance !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey ! Vous êtes encore là, vous? bon, ben tant mieux, parce que j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire ! Aujourd'hui, "l'affaire Malfoy" a avancé... Ouh la, je vais peut-être un peu vite ? J'oublie trop souvent que peu de gens peuvent égaler ma sublime intelligence... Bref. Tout a commencé à la fête en l'honneur de Potter. Le grand, l'irreductible Harry Potter. C'est vrai que parfois il m'énèrve : il a tendance à me faire de l'ombre. Et donc, quand il a finit par terrasser Vo...Vol... Celui-dont-on-a-plus-besoin-de-prononcer-le-nom (pffff ! Moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire !), notre directeur adoré a organisé une fête à Poudelard...

Histoire de mettre un peu l'ambiance quoi ! Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que partout ailleurs dans le monde magique, c'était fêtes après fêtes.

Enfin... Sauf chez quelques mangemorts, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Et donc cet idiot de Dumbie nous a sorti le grand jeu : déguisements pour que personne ne sache qui appartient à quelle maison, illustant ainsi, je cite "l'union dont tout le monde a fait preuve et qui nous a mené à la victoire". Des conneries quoi... Mais bon, ça promettait d'être rigolo pourquoi pas une petit flirt (ben quoi? Personne ne saurait que c'était moi ! ) et une bonne cuite?

J'avais appris que Draco y allait en Mr Addams, alors j'avais décidé de me déguiser en Morticia, pour lui faire la surprise... Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, ou bien ma voix enchanteresse, mais je crois qu'ils m'ont tous reconnus, parceque je n'ai pas eu droit à un seul flirt ! Ah lala soupir à fendre l'âme Je crois que je resterai une incomprise toute ma vie...

Toujours est-il que j'ai essayé de rester avec mon Drakounet pour danser un slow (vous savez, le genre super romantique...) mais il m'a envoyé balader (c'était le seul qui ne m'avait pas reconnu...) pour aller voir un grand vampire blond. Ils sont restés ensemble toute la soirée ! (Injuste la vie, vous ne trouvez pas?)

Et du coup, mon flirt m'a laissée en tête à tête avec ma cuite.

Pourtant, il parait même (mais moi je m'en souviens pas...) que j'aurai fait un streap-tease sur la table (les veinards ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'en vanter pendant des années.) et qu'un loup-garou m'aurait arrêté avant que le streap-tease ne devienne intégral...

Alors là, je dois vous demander conseil, parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser... est-ce que je devrais être flattée qu'il y ait eu au moins un homme (parceque c'était un homme, j'en suis sûre! ) pour m'arrêter avant que je ne commete l'irréparable ? Ou au contraire, ne devrais-je pas être en colère parce qu'il a pu s'empêcher de vouloir me voir nue, Moi la sublime, la magnifique Pansy ? Je vous avoue que j'hésite encore. Jaloux ? Vous croyez ? Mais oui, vous avez raison ! Il voulait probablement être le seul à voir ça... Quel galant homme... Lui aussi il faudra que je le retrouve alors. Lui et ce fameux vampire. Parce que personne ne sait qui c'est... Le pauvre Draco, il est désespéré : il a même refusé de coucher avec Cho Chang ! Non mais vous imaginez ? Mon premier adversaire sérieux !

Au début, ça m'a inquiété, c'est vrai. Du coup, j'ai un peu espionné mon Draco-chéri (comment ça comme d'habitude? Non mais, je vous retiens vous !)

Tout ça pour découvrir que lui non plus ne sais pas qui est ce stupide vampire. Et en plus de ça, il va me faire une depression, je le sens : il ne dort plus, il ne mange plus, il ne drague plus... Rien ne va plus quoi ! Rendez-moi mon Malfoy !

Bref, j'ai décidé de prendre l'hippogryffe par les ailes, et de m'occuper de ce malotru pour sauver mon couple. Mais revenons à nos moutons : comme je vous le disais un peu plus tôt, il y a du nouveau. Mon petit Draco ne déprime plus. Et ça, ça implique une chose : il sait qui est cette blondasse de vampire, et a couché avec.

Je veux pas lui demander directement son nom, ça ferait pas très discret...

Et puis, mon bébé n'aime pas les filles trop collantes... Je voudrai pas le décevoir quand même ! Je vais donc y aller en finesse (c'est tout moiça : la finesse). Bon, je retourne à mon enquête, et dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous le dis, promis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai deux surprises : vous allez sauter de joie et d'étonnement ! Commençons par la joie : j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous emmener avec moi ! (Qui a dit Oh Non!) Si si ! d'ailleurs, on devrait bientôt y aller : je crois que ce soir je vais enfin résoudre le mystère "Drakinou-et-le-casseur-de-couple". Parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait ma super subtile enquête...

Tout d'abord, je suis allée voir dans les registres des costumes loués à Pré-au-lard, mais le vampire avait des cheveux noirs plaqués avec une espèce de gel tout gras... Bref, c'était pas le bon, quoi. En revanche (et ça c'est la seconde surprise) j'ai découvert le nom de mon loup-garou ! Et vous devinerez jamais qui c'est... Je vous laisse un peu cogiter, histoire de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Moi, je savais que c'était lui avant même d'avoir lu son nom noir sur blanc. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, on est détective dans l'âme ou on l'est pas !

Bref, ne trouvant pas la solution ici, mon grand génie m'a soufflé une idée à l'oreille : Peut-être que moi je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais je connaissais au moins une personne qui le savait... Alors, j'ai passé toute la semaine à suivre le petit dragon cher à mon coeur.

Alors, c'est pas une idée de génie ça ? Le seul problème, c'est que je crois qu'il m'a grillé, parce qu'à chaque fois, il partait dans une direction différente et me semait. Mais ce soir, je vais l'avoir : je change de tactique. En fait, je vais l'attendre directement là où il amène tous ses partenaires de baise.

J'avais totalement oublié où ça se trouvait (n'y ayant jamais été invitée...), mais hier, j'ai réussi à le filer assez longtemps pour deviner qu'il allait vers l'aile ouest du 4ème étage. J'ai tout fouillé de fond en comble aujourd'hui, et j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver la petite pièce...

Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Je le sais, que je suis la meilleure...

Bon, ça fait 20 minutes que le soleil de ma vie est parti, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller à notre tour... Vous êtes prêts ?

Brr, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dans ces couloirs ! Heureusement que je n'ai peur de rien! escalier, couloir, escalier, couloir... Sérieux, ils auraient pas pu être un peu plus originaux en construisant Poudelard ? Voila, on arrive.

Un petit alohomora, et nous allons savoir... Oui parce que ma puissance magique n'a d'égale que mon intelli... Oh mon Dieu ! Potter! Mais c'est un scandale ! Attendez que je reprenne mon souffle, je suffoque là...

Non mais est-ce que vous imaginez seulement ? Toutes les avances dont je me suis privée pour garder l'honneur des Serpentards intact, et Malfoy, Malfoy! est avec un... Gryffondor ? Et pas n'importe lequel en plus... Je n'ose pas regarder à nouveau...

Parce qu'en plus, cet idiot a l'air d'être un peu plus que la dernière conquête d'un Malfoy . Ils étaient en train de parler ! Draco qui parle avant de baiser, non mais on a jamais vu ça ! Vous croyez qu'ils sont juste amis ? Ah non, ça c'est pas possible, il était en train de lui caresser les cheveux ! C'est un scandale.

Je ne trouve pas d'autre mots. Et dire que j'ai failli passer à côté de mon loup-garou parce qu'il était Gryffondor... Lui, il ne paie rien pour attendre : dès que je le voie, je lui saute dessus. Enfin, façon de parler...

C'est d'un romantique ! Deux familles ennemies, un amour contre tous et toutes lois, qui naît dans l'adversité... Mon bébé d'amourrrrr, comment ai-je pu me tromper aussi lourdement ? Heureusement, je suis là maintenant.

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir cru aimer Draco... Tiens, je me demande ce qu'il devient celui-là d'ailleurs... Oui, je sais que je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'espionner maintenant, mais... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ? Allez... Une dernière fois ! Haha, je savais que vous cèderiez! Alors, ne pas faire de bruits... Waw ! La main n'est plus vraiment dans les cheveux... qui aurait pu deviner que Potter soit aussi bien foutu ? (j'aurai du aller à Gryffondor moi...) Ah ! Draco descend... Mheuh... Mais non... Je... ne gémi.. pasmhhh.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est gourmand ce Draco alors !

Non ! Je veux pas refermer la porte ! Et puis quoi encore ? C'est au tour de Potter de mettre ses mains ou ses doigts plutôt dans des endroits douteux maintenant... Ca alors ! J'aurai jamais pensé que Draco puisse être au-dessous de qui que ce soit... Encore moins de Potter... Hihihi! Bon, ça va, je m'en vais !

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande rabbat-joie, voila ce que vous êtes ! Vous m'embêtez à la fin avec vos "c'est personnel" ! Et puis, je ne "viole l'intimité" de personne, je me renseigne sur la nature, c'est tout.

Bon, ben j'vais prendre une p'tite douche froide moi... A plus ! Mais non je ne vais pas y retourner ! Vous me prenez pour une obsédée ou quoi ?

Dix minutes plus tard, devant un certain couloir du 4ème étage de l'aile ouest :

Hihihihihi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue : le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner

Salut Draco, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? Petit sourire en coin de la mort qui tue

Très bonne.

J'imagine... Ecoute, ça me gêne un peu, mais j'ai quelquechose à t'avouer. Ca me fait vraiment de la peine de te dire ça, mais j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas mon âme soeur, alors nous deux, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée... Je suis désolée.

Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça ! Je ne t'en veux pas DU TOUT (adorable ce Draco quand même non ?) Et puis-je savoir ce qui a déclanché cette révélation fracassante?

J'ai trouvé ma réelle âme soeur. C'est Ronald Weasley.

A ces mots, allez savoir pourquoi! le très digne Draco Malfoy s'étouffa avec son porridge... Etrange, vraiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi le petit délire que j'ai eu en écrivant cette fic. Vu que ça fait un moment qu'elle trainait sur mon ordi, j'ai décider de la poster pour savoir ce que vous en pensez...

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Sinon, j'hésite à écrire un 2 ème chapitre, mais en POV Draco cette fois-ci... Bref, c'est à vous de décider !

Bisooox ()


End file.
